


Caged Cat

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Contracts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Knotting, M/M, hints of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: "You want me to what?"Stiles huffed out an annoyed breath. "I want you to spend my heat with me."Peter looked around, making sure they were alone, there was a small part of him that suspected a prank, but Stiles didn't seem to be in the mood to be playing games, which was a shame, as he was the only one willing to play with Peter. "And why," he decided to ask, "Would you possibly want that?"





	Caged Cat

**Author's Note:**

> D4: con  
> D6: age difference.  
> D8: teen wolf  
> D9: a/b/o  
> D12: fisting  
> D20: bondage
> 
> edited by the lovely Udunie, back in her element.

D4: con  
D6: age difference.  
D8: teen wolf  
D9: a/b/o  
D12: fisting  
D20: bondage

"You want me to what?" 

Stiles huffed out an annoyed breath. "I want you to spend my heat with me."

Peter looked around, making sure they were alone, there was a small part of him that suspected a prank, but Stiles didn't seem to be in the mood to be playing games, which was a shame, as he was the only one willing to play with Peter. "And why," he decided to ask, "Would you possibly want that?"

Stiles fiddled with the fork resting on the table. "I have certain... requirements of my partners... that are difficult to fulfill."

"Don't play coy with me, Stiles," Peter said, "It doesn't fit you well."

"If you spent my heat with me," Stiles started. "You'd need to be restrained."

Peter blinked in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

"It wasn't like you were my first choice," Stiles snapped. "Derek won't do it for obvious reasons, and everyone else is paired up. I don't want to make things weird."

Peter paused, mulling it over in his head. It wasn't like he hadn't considered this before. He had made no secret of his attraction to Stiles, ever since they had met, when it had been 100% illegal. Now it was just... morally questionable. Stiles had responded to his advances with sharp barbs and scathing insults, to his utter delight. This seemed like an opportunity too good to be true, and Peter was instantly suspicious. "What kind of restrained?" he pressed.

"Nothing fancy," Stiles said. "Just need to make sure you lay flat on your back with your hands tied up, that's all." 

Peter winced. He could see now why Stiles found it hard to get a bed mate. Alphas did not like to be held down. Ruts made alphas go territorial, wanted to protect and provide, and fuck hard, often omega's didn't like being so exposed, but it seemed like in most cases, Stiles had to break the mold. "Why?"

"Doesn't matter," Stiles said firmly. "Will you do it or not?" 

"Do I have to be restrained the entire time?" 

"Yes." Stiles pulled out some papers from his bag and slid them over to him. Peter had to hold himself back from laughing. It was an honest to god contract. Complete with a witness line and everything. “Why on earth do you have this?"

"To cover all my bases obviously," Stiles said. "It lists out in detail what I want to happen, what I expect from you, and what I am expected to provide you with in compensation."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "I certainly hope you don't think you're going to pay me."

Stiles pulled a face. "Fuck no." He pointed to a line down toward the bottom of the page. "You’re going to take care of me, but this is to make sure I take care of you."

Peter took 30 minutes reading through it, twice. The jist was that he was to stayed bond the entire time of his heat, and Stiles was obligated to take care of his needs, food, water etc. The 'punishment' for breaking it seemed to be that someone would come and kill him, which was a bit boring, all things considered. It made him think that this was actually done as a last resort. Stiles' punishment was clearly laid out: that if he did anything unseemly, that he was allowed to confiscate Stiles' Jeep, something he was in no way interested in, but something that would very much hurt Stiles himself, so he understood the gesture. 

In the end, he couldn't think of a reason to say no. "What's a little role reversal?" He said as he grabbed a pen. 

****

Stiles' heat wasn't for another week, and Peter saw hind nor tail of him until the day of, when he showed up with his arms full of a cardboard box. He pushed his way inside and already rambling. Peter could smell his heat coming, so much that he was surprised the whole apartment building hadn't followed him up. "Okay so what we got to do first is get all the food we can into the bedroom, so if you got any leftovers or something, eat them now because they'll go bad by the time we're done and I don't know if I'll have the mental presences to go out and get food..."

"Stiles-"

"And you've got energy bars right?" Stiles pressed on, going through to the kitchen and rummaging through the fridge one-handed. "Oh good, bottled water. Very good, much less spilling. Though I could have brought my refillable one I guess-"

"Stiles," Peter snapped finally getting his attention. His head turned sharply to face him, his eyes wide from his anxiety. "I am not some teenager that needs to be coached through a heat. Yes, I have water. Yes, I have food." He gestured smoothly down the hallway. "I can take care of all of that. You can go nest."

Stiles eyed him suspiciously, but he slowly closed the fridge and walked passed him as he made his way to the bedroom. Peter rolled his eyes. He knew that Stiles was just putting on a show to hide how nervous he was, but Peter was in the same boat, so he wasn't in the mood to be belittled in this situation. Even if he was going to be immobile, he was determined to provide the best experience he could muster. It was a point of pride. He did give Stiles plenty of time alone in the bedroom, even as he heard ominous clinking and at one time, a disturbing thuck, but a quick "I'm fine" was called out, so Peter simply stayed where he was. He gathered up enough food and three jugs of water, then headed inside. 

He was greeted with a savory sight. Stiles had stacked every pillow he could find at the top of the bed, and every blanket at the bottom. He laid himself out on one side, staring at Peter intently, though he could see that Stiles had been smelling the sheets. And over his head, tangled through the headboard: Two shiny cuffs, with nice clear runes etched into the side. 

Peter smirked, walking forward with a confidence that he almost felt. "Those better not burn," he said, sitting down on the edge on the bed. 

Stiles shook his head. "Just to make sure you can't break them," he mumbled. 

Peter nodded. He started to undress, going at a teasing pace, and gauging Stiles' reaction. He saw the boy's eyes trail after his movements, traveling up and down his chest as his shirt fell to the floor. He took his socks off one at a time, and faced away from Stiles as he shucked his pants off. By the time he was laying back down, Stiles had a ferocious blush blazing across his face. "Like what you see?"

Stiles turned his gaze away pointedly. "Shut up, you know you're hot."

Peter smirked. He raised his hands over his head, crossing them at the wrist. "All right, sweetheart, we need to get this show on the road."

Stiles leaned forward, his hand landing on his pec as he supported himself. The cuffs weren't tight, but he could feel the weight of them, enhanced by magic. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of these. The chain was long enough for him to be able to sit up, without giving him the ability to wrap his arms around Stiles or pull him down. He tested this, and Stiles flinched away. Peter was taken aback by this reaction, but not completely surprised. After all, this was an extreme situation, and it didn't take someone of his intelligence to figure out what this was about. 

Once Stiles was done, he sat back on his heels, looking Peter over with an eye too critical this close to his heat breaking. "You should get comfortable too," Peter said, letting his voice drop lower. Stiles nodded, fumbling out of his clothes and placing all the fabric by Peter's head. Peter stared unabashedly. Stiles had been beautiful the moment they had met, and he had only gotten better as he had matured. He had a lean sort of structure, the kind one got from endurance training. His skin was shockingly pale, the moles that ran along his neck and back were nowhere to be found on his stomach, not even a freckle. Peter wished he could run his hands over it, make Stiles lie on his back so he could press his tongue to his small, dusky nipples. Peter's eyes landed on his cock, cute and half hard at just the sight of a naked alpha. Oh, the perks of youth. 

Stiles shyly got back on the bed, laying out next to Peter and pressing close. He placed his head on Peter's shoulder and buried his face in his neck. Peter gave him the space to explore, letting the boy inhale his scent, taking in deep breaths, seeming to want to calm down. Peter found himself matching the pace.

Stiles' scent changed over time, Peter likened it to the frog boiling in water. It was so much more intense with his nose, building to a smoothing spiciness that had Peter's muscles tensing. He shouldn't be relaxing when there was an omega right there, offering himself up to sweetly. He tried to keep his growling at bay, but Stiles seemed to respond to it. He sat up, his pupils already dilated. He didn't seem very focused, running his hands lightly over his chest like he had never seen one before. Peter was content to let him explore. He was a sweet omega underneath it all. His hips seemed to move on their own, pressing his cute little cock into Peter's thigh. "You... you smell nice," he said, his breath quick. 

"Yes, darling," Peter said, humoring him. "You're not so bad yourself."

Stiles snorted, but seemed too focused to continue the conversation. He straddled Peter's hips, rubbing their cocks together. He seemed to get lost in the sensation, and Peter wasn't going to be the one to stop him. He felt slick start to dribble down onto his leg, and the smell that came with it was divine. He could feel his knot trying to fatten already.

Ideally, Peter liked to make sure his partners were stretched, but Stiles lifted onto his knees and sank down without any resistance. He threw his head back, tendons standing out in his long neck. He started at a slow pace, letting his hips roll fluidly. Peter let him get his bearings before thrusting to meet him, being careful not to toss him off, punching moans out of Stiles like there was a prize. Stiles was so slick, he practically glided over Peter's cock, despite how tight he was. Peter wasn't interested in making this last, there would be plenty of time to do this as much as Stiles wished, but for now it was prudent to give the omega some relief. Peter drove forward, trying to aim for the boy's prostate, sublimating speed with power. His knot pushed through the first ring of muscle, and Stiles slammed himself down to the hilt, letting it just expand inside him. Peter shuddered with his orgasm, making the chains clatter above his head. Stiles tried to lift up, gently tugging to feel the knot against his rim, once, twice, and he was coming as well, delicate muscles squeezing at Peter, milking his knot so beautifully. "Good job, sweetheart." Peter praised. 

"Who would have thought," Stiles panted, pausing as a harsh spasm ran through him, "you'd be a sweet talker." 

Peter shrugged, jostling him a little and making the knot press inside him. "When my partner earns it."

Stiles hummed pleasantly, leaning forward so he could rest on Peter's chest. Occasionally, Peter would feel Stiles clamp down on the knot, which would make him shoot more jets of come, spraying his insides. The instinct part of his mind screamed that it was a good take, that this would get the sweet omega pregnant for sure. Peter was very careful not to say any of that out loud. Stiles' back was bent at an awkward angle, he would remind the omega to sit the opposite way next time. 

And judging by the way Stiles' hips were canting, that was probably very soon. 

**

When he woke back up, he heard the rustling of sheets beside him. Stiles was rolling around in the blankets, humming happily to himself. Peter was content to simply watch him. It was nice to see him uninhibited again. Sometimes Stiles would let this part of him shine through, when he felt safe with the pack. When he was putting on a show, when he didn't feel comfortable, he would babble and talk and direct and instruct, but when he was truly happy, he became more tactile. It was always a treat to see. "Good morning, Stiles." 

"Not morning," he mumbled into the sheets, burrowing down further. 

Peter subtly moved his arms, trying to keep the circulation consistent. Stiles didn't seem to care now, slowly sitting up like it pained him greatly. He fumbled for the water on the nightstand, chugging half of it in one swig, then offering the rest to Peter. He barely let the alpha finish before he was rubbing his face into Peter's neck again. Peter was amused more than anything, his body still exhausted from the multiple rounds they had already gone through, his cock remaining stubbornly flaccid. He wasn't young anymore. "Sweetheart," he crooned, butting his head away, only for Stiles to dive lower and lick at his nipples. He groaned, wishing he could appreciate this. "Let's be kind to me, hm?" he jiggled his thigh to get his attention more. He looked down Peter's body, seeing that he wasn't hard, Stiles whined in distress, like it physically hurt him. "Don't fret. I won't leave you hanging. Come up and sit by my hands."

Stiles looked up at him again, his eyes narrowing as he tried to focus, suspecting Peter of a trick no doubt. Peter stared at him calmly, letting him come to his decision. Thankfully, Stiles crawled up the bed, facing away from him, but then turning around to let Peter get a better angle. His cock hung right in Peter's face, but he left that for later. He felt around, Stiles holding still as he pressed a finger into that loose, dripping hole. With his free hand he grabbed at the soft globes of Stiles' ass, feeling it flex under his fingers. It took no time at all to find his prostate, large and sensitive from the heat. He didn't even have to thrust, Stiles was doing all the work. He placed his hands by Peter's shoulders so that he didn't collapse, his eyes shut tightly and mouth hanging open, spilling a litany of debauched moans. 

Peter slid two more fingers in with ease, feeling the mess inside start to drip down his wrist. With three fingers fitting easily, he didn't take his time, fitting five fingers inside him, almost pulling him apart with his hands. He would have to replace these pillows for sure. 

"Not enough," Stiles whined, shoving himself back onto them like that would make them bigger. Omegas needed big to get off, that was just a simple fact of biology. 

"Don't worry, darling," Peter said, pressing his forehead into Stiles' thigh to try and soothe him. "Just be a bit more patient with me. I promise it'll be worth it." He removed one of his hands to stabilize him a bit, and pushed the other forward, tucking his thumb inside. Stiles didn't care about the extra girth, and tried to slide down like be had with his cock. Peter was able to stop him, slowly pressing the rest of his hand all the to the wrist, feeling the loose ring consume him. He wished he could see it. 

Stiles collapsed onto his elbows. his cock bobbing against Peter's chin. He repositioned himself and started laving attention to it, starting with little nipping kisses, then engulfing the entirety in his mouth. 

Stiles screamed, his hips trying to move, almost knocking him off balance. Peter kept a firm grip on his hips while his occupied hand tried to keep a good angle, rubbing the heel of his palm against his prostate. His face soon became a mess of slick and snot, driving a fire in Peter's belly. There was no doubt he would be hard after this. 

Stiles was teetering on a knife's edge. His body was waiting for something, begging for a big knot to fill him up, but some part of him must have known he wasn't going to get it. Peter would have told him what was coming, if it wasn't for the cock in his mouth, but the surprise would probably add to the pleasure. On the next outward thrust, where he let the widest part of his hand rest in the rim, he carefully curled his fingers, balling them into a loose fist. 

Stiles made a sound as if he was coming apart at the seams. He was frozen in place, the only movement coming from his trembling thighs. 

He didn't seem to know what to do with himself as Peter pulled back again, making his fist almost pop out, before pushing it in as far as it would go, making slick gush out of the omega's loose hole. Stiles rutted between Peter's fist and his mouth, lingering sometimes in one spot like he just wanted to revel in the sensation, before suddenly thrusting wildly. 

It wasn't long before he was shooting his load down Peter's throat. The alpha sucked it up greedily, even savoring the taste, almost sickly sweet. Stiles didn't even seem to notice he had come, still swiveling his hips, trying to get Peter's fist to press against his rim like a knot would, but then pushing it into his prostate, moving from one to the other with a speed the bordered on frenzied. It took only a few minutes for him to come again. Peter was ready for it, letting the semen gather in his mouth. 

Stiles was finally aware enough to grasp his surroundings. Peter saw out of the corner of his eye as he looked down himself, pulling out of Peter's mouth and giving him a moment to breathe properly, but didn't get off Peter's fist, letting it rest more comfortably in his hole. His eyes were sharper now, but his breathing was still ragged. Peter was in no rush to move now, swallowing what was left on his tongue. "Better, sweetheart?"

Stiles nodded, still seeming a bit dazed. He sat back on his heels, bending Peter's wrist until it was barely inside, but Stiles sighed in relief, so he said nothing. "Never done that before," he slurred out. 

"It's a neat trick," Peter admitted. "For people who get bored easily."

Stiles hummed in agreement, his eyes not so subtly traveling down Peter's body. He reached forward and wrapped his fingers around his cock, which was finally waking up after all the excitement. "Like this more."

Peter snorted. "Well, if you keep playing with it like that, I'm sure you'll get it soon."

Stiles leaned back, his hips grinding down onto his fist idly. "I think I'll stay here for now."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
